unexpected
by Kitty23
Summary: The story keeps being the same, I NEEDmore CHARACTERS! especially male members for the brotherhood PLEASE SUBMIT
1. Default Chapter

Hi, and welcome to my interactive fic. Well my story is pretty simple, I need characters for the brotherhood, and for the x-men. The story will be about your characters being new in Bayville and messing everything up, maybe there will be a big war or something in which x-men and brotherhood join and fait together blah ,blah... So that's about it. I need you to send me the following information about your character: -NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND) -ANY NICK NAME?: -AGE -BIRTHDAY: -BIRTH PLACE: -CODENAME: -POWER: -HAIR COLOR: -HAIR STYLE: -EYE COLOR: -WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE: (THEY´RE FACE SHAPE(SQUARED ,ROUND ETC..) IF THEY´RE FAT THIN ETC..,IF SHE/HE HAS BIG NOSE, A SMALL ONE, LONG ETC...) -CLOTHING: (3 OUTFITS) -PIJAMAS: -BATHINGSUIT : -ACCESSORIES : -LIKES/DESLIKES: -PERSONALITY. -LOVE INTEREST:( IF YOU WANT YOU´RE CHARACTER TO BE INVOLVED WITH SOME OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS OR MEMBERS OF X-MEN BROTHERHOOD TELL ME AND I´LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO, AND IF YOUR CHARACTER´S SPECIALL SOMEONE IS NOT A MUTANT DESCRIBE IT AS WELL PLEASE) -HISTORY: (HOW THET DESCOVERED THEIR POWERS: WHO DESCOVERED THEM?: THEY DID OR SOMEONE ELSE? ) (FAMILY:8HOW IS THEIR RELATIONSHIP WITH THEM?, HOW DO THEY REACT WHEN THEY NOTICE THEI SON/DAUGTHER´S POWERS?) (HOW DID THEY ARRAIVED TO BAYVILLE?)  
  
  
  
PD!!!: PLAESE SEND YOU´RE CHARACTERS I REALLY WANT THIS TO WORK. I´LL POST MY CHARACTER SOON...WHEN I HAVE COMPLEATED IT... You can send me your characters to: shadowcat87@hotmail.com *THANKS* 


	2. update of default chapter read it it´s i...

Hi, it's me again, I couldn't update before, sorry, and I think my story was taken out for awhile, but any way, I'm back!... I realized that I forgot to put some entries for the character info that I need, so in conclusion I would need the following: *AND PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE, IF YOU´RE MORE DESCRIPTIVE, IS EASIER FOR ME TO CHOOSE THE CHARACTERS, AND TO FIT THEM IN THE STORY. ^-^  
  
NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND) -ANY NICK NAME?: -GENDER: -AGE: -GRADE: -BIRTHDAY: -BIRTH PLACE: -CODENAME: -POWER: -STENGHT (OF HIS/HER POWER/S: -WEAKNESSES (OF HIS/HER POWER/S): -ALLIANCE: -WOULD HE/SHE CHANGE SIDES?: -HAIR COLOR: -HAIR STYLE: -EYE COLOR: -WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE: (THEY´RE FACE SHAPE(SQUARED ,ROUND ETC..) IF THEY´RE FAT THIN ETC..,IF SHE/HE HAS BIG NOSE, A SMALL ONE, LONG ETC...) -CLOTHING: (3 OUTFITS) -ACCESORIES: -PIJAMAS: -BATHINGSUIT : -LIKES/DESLIKES: -PERSONALITY:( PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE) -LOVE INTEREST:( IF YOU WANT YOU´RE CHARACTER TO BE INVOLVED WITH SOME OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS OR MEMBERS OF X-MEN BROTHERHOOD TELL ME AND I´LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO, AND IF YOUR CHARACTER´S SPECIALL SOMEONE IS NOT A MUTANT DESCRIBE IT AS WELL PLEASE) -HISTORY: -HOW THET DESCOVERED THEIR POWERS?: -WHO DESCOVERED THEM?: THEY DID OR SOMEONE ELSE? ) -FAMILY:HOW IS THEIR RELATIONSHIP WITH THEM?, HOW DID THEY REACTED WHEN THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT THEIR SON7DUAGHTER´S POWER? -HOW DID THEY ARRAIVED TO BAYVILLE?: -WHO FOUND THEM THERE?: (CEREBRO, AN X-MEN (WHO) OR A BROTHERHOOD MEMBER?) -ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD KNOW?:  
  
I´VE GOT MY CHARACTER BIO, SO IF YOU WANT HER TO BE YOUR FRIEND, GIRLFRIEND (IF YOUR CHARACTER IS MALE) OR ENEMY... NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND) KATE BROWN -ANY NICK NAME?:KATIE, SOMETIMES SHE´S CALLED LIKE THIS BUT SHE DOES NOT LIKE IT MUCH. -GENDER: FEMALE -AGE: 15 -GRADE: FRESHMEN -BIRTHDAY:FEBRUARY 15 -BIRTH PLACE: MINNEAPOLIS -CODENAME:LIGHTDRAGON -POWER:SHE CAN TRHOW ENERGY BALLS THROW HER HANDS AND FLY -STREGHT (OF HER/HIS POWER/S) SHE CAN THROW THE ENERGY BALLS, AND MAKE A HUGE LIGHT BLIND THE ENEMY -WEAKNESSES ( OF HER/HIS POWER/S) : SHE CAN´T CONTROL HER FLYING...SOMETIMES SHE FLOATS WITH OUT NOTICING. -ALLIANCE: X-MEN -WOULD HE/SHE CHANGE SIDES?: NO -HAIR COLOR: LIGHT AUBURN, LIKE ORANGE AND CRIMSON BROWN -HAIR STYLE: SHE WEARS IT IN A HIGH PONYTAIL/BUN, VERY MESSY THAT REACHES THE BOTTOM OF HER NECK -HOW LONG IS IT?: LIKE 4 FINGERS DOWN THE COLLAR BONE, SHE HAS IT CUT IN V SO IT´S NOT LAYERED BUT IT LOOKS AS THOUGH IT IS, IT´S DIFFICULT TO EXPLAIN. -EYE COLOR: BROWN -SKIN TONE: ( TANNED, PALE, PINK, WHITE ,BROWN,BLACK, BLUE...YOU GET THE IDEA) -TANNED -WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE: (THEY´RE FACE SHAPE(SQUARED ,ROUND ETC..) IF THEY´RE FAT THIN ETC..,IF SHE/HE HAS BIG NOSE, A SMALL ONE, LONG ETC...) SHE´S GOT OVAL FACE SHAPE, AND A RATHER NORMAL NOSE, HER FEATURES ARE DELICATED AND THIN. HER BODY IS NOT THIN BUT EITHER FAT, SHE´S GOT NORMAL BODY AND SHE´S GOT CURVES, SHE´S BETWEEN MIDDLE HIGH AND TALL. -CLOTHING: (3 OUTFITS): 1- 374 T SHIRT, THE SLEEVES AND COLLAR ARE BEIGE AND THE BACK AND FRONT ARE WHITE,WITH FADDED DARK BLUE JEANS, AND BLACK AND WHITE SKEATCHERS. 2- A BLACK SWEAT SHIRT WITH 3 FUCSHIA STARS CROSSING HER CHEST, LIGHT BLUE JEANS, BLACK AND BLUE SKEATCHERS, AND WHEN IT´S COLD SHE WEARS A BLACK SPOTIVE VEST . 3-RED SWEATSHIRT WITH A BLACK TIE ON TOP OF IT (AVRIL LAVIGNE STYLE), WITH BLACK BAGGY ¾ ( A HAND OR SO BENEATH THE KNEE) PANTS WITH BLACK AND WHITE BOWLING STYLE SNEACKERS -ACCESORIES: WITH OUTFIT 2- BLACK PUNK BRACELETS ( THOSE WITH SILVER SPIKES ON IT) IN THE RIGHT HAND, AND A CHAIN WITH A SILVER CROSS ON IT WITH OUTFIT 3- THE SAME PUNK BRACELET, AND A BLACK AND RED STRIPED LONG ( BENEATH THE SHOULDER UP TO THE WRIST) BRACELET MADE OUT OF CLOTH. -PIJAMAS: BLACK SPAGHETTI STIPE T SHIRT, WITH FUCSHIA STRIPES AND COLLAR WITH ANGEL WRITTEN ON IT (FUCSHIA TOO), WITH BLACK SHORTS -BATHINGSUIT : TURQOUISE TRIANGLE TOP STYLE BIKINI WITH HAWAIIAN FLOWERS " DRAWED" ON IT( ONLY THE BORDERS) IN INDIGO. -LIKES/DESLIKES: SHE LIKES SHOPPING, READING, WRITING, FLIRTING , HANGING OUT WITH HER FRIENDS, BEING SARCASTIC AND FIGHTING WITH PIETRO, ALSO PUPPIES, KITTENS AND RABITS AND LEARNING RUSSIAN DESLIKES: PIETRO (BUT AT THE SAME TIME SHE DOESN´T) , FAKE PEOPLE, HER FAMILY, AND MEAN PEOPLE. -PERSONALITY:( PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE) SHE´S FEMININE LIKE KITTY MOST OF THE TIMES, BUT SHE´S ALSO HARD AS NAILS, SHE´S TOUGH AND STRONG CHARACTER. SHE´S A BIT SHY WITH PEOPLE SHE DOESN´T KNOW. SHE ´S CRAZY AND SHE ACTS CRAZY TOO, SHE SOMETIMES TALK ALONE, AND SHE SPEAKS WHAT SHE THINKS. SHE´S HONEST AND TRUE TO HER SELF. SHE´S NICE TO EVERYBODY (ALMOST ALL THE TIME) BUT SHE CAN BE VERY SARCASTIC AND BOSSY SOMETIMES, SHE´S VERY FLIRTATIOUS AND CHARMING. SHE´S (ALTHOUGH SHE´S HONEST ETC...) GOT ISSUES TELLING WHAT SHE FEELS, AND ADMITING SHE´S NOT PERFECT OR THAT SHE´S NOT RIGHT IN EVERYTHING. SHE´S PERFECTINIST, WICH CAUSES HER PROBLEMS SOMETIMES. SHE´S A BAD GIRL AND LOVES CAUSING TROUBLE, I GUESS IT´S BECAUSE HOW HER PARENTS REACTED ABOUT HER POWERS, SO SHE´S NOT AFRAID OF GETTING INTO TROUBLE. -LOVE INTEREST:( IF YOU WANT YOU´RE CHARACTER TO BE INVOLVED WITH SOME OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS OR MEMBERS OF X-MEN BROTHERHOOD TELL ME AND I´LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO, AND IF YOUR CHARACTER´S SPECIALL SOMEONE IS NOT A MUTANT DESCRIBE IT AS WELL PLEASE) SHE´S GOT A CRUSH ON LANCE, BUT AFTER A WHILE SHE MEATS A NEW GUY CALLED RYAN SMITH (HIS HAIR IS DARK BROWN, HIS SKIN IS LIGHT BUT NOT PALE, AND HIS EYES ARE BLUE. HE´S GOT 15 AS KATE, AND HE´S GOT A MAYOR CRUSH ON HER, FIRST KATE JUST THINKS HE´S CUTE BUT THEN SHE FALLS FOR HIM) BUT PIETRO IS IN LOVE WITH KATE AND HE´LL DO ANYTHING TO GET HER , SO HE FLIRTS WITH HER IN HIS OWN WAY, HE TEASES HER CAUSING THAT SHE HATES HIM AND THAT CAUSES TROUBLE ( A/N:WAIT AND YOU´LL SEE!!!) -HISTORY: WHEN SHE WAS 15 SHE DESCOVERED HER POWERS AND SO DID HER PARENTS,WHEN THEY SAW HER LEVITATING WHILE SHE WAS SLEEPING. THEY DECIDED NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS AND HER PARENT FOUGHT ABOUT WHOS FAULT WAS IT THAT SHE WAS UNNORMAL, FINALLY THEY DIVORCED AND ONE NIGHT KATE DECIDED THAT SHE WANTED TO GO AWAY, AND SO SHE DID, GOING ON TO BAYVILLE. -HOW THET DESCOVERED THEIR POWERS?: HERSELF -WHO DESCOVERED THEM?: WHEN SHE WAS AT ONE GIM CLASS AND SUDDENLY SHE STARTED FLOATING -FAMILY:HOW IS THEIR RELATIONSHIP WITH THEM?, HOW DID THEY REACTED WHEN THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT THEIR SON7DUAGHTER´S POWER? SHE NEVER HAD A CLOSE RELATIONSHIP WITH HER PARENTS, BUT SHE DID WITH HER OLDER BROTHER JAKE, WHO WAS OVERPROTECTING, BUT A GOOD FRIEND, AND WITH HER SMALLER SISTER BROOKE, SHE WANTED TO HAVE A CLOSE RELATIONSHIP BUT SHE HADN´T BEEN ABLE TO. THEY STILL LIVE IN MINEAPOLLIS , SO KATE HAS LOST TOUCH WITH THEM. WHEN HER FAMILY FOUND OUT ABOUT HER POWERS THEY MADE AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED AND IN FACT AVOIDED THE TOPIC. -HOW DID THEY ARRAIVED TO BAYVILLE?: (SEE HISTORY) -WHO FOUND THEM THERE?: (CEREBRO, AN X-MEN (WHO) OR A BROTHERHOOD MEMBER?)JEAN, WHEN SHE WAS IN GIM CLASSES SHE STARTED LEVITATING AND JEAN HELPED HER OUT AND THEN TOOK IT TO THE "MUTANT MANOR" -ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD KNOW?:NOPE 


	3. Update2

Hi it's me again. Thanks to all of who submitted characters, They are all great, I've chosen a few, they are: | | | | | |  
  
NAME: Jennifer K. Falls (Juanita Kataleena )  
  
ANY NICK NAME?: Jenn, J, Radar, Juanita, what ever her shirt says...  
  
GENDER: Female  
  
AGE: 15  
  
GRADE: 10  
  
BIRTHDAY: Dec. 28th  
  
BIRTH PLACE: Zaragose, Spain  
  
CODENAME: Sentinal  
  
POWER: Able to become whoever/whatever she wants. Has emignia (can charm or calm people down).  
  
STRENGHTH (OF HIS/HER POWER/S): She can become anyone she wants and has no trouble switching between morphs. Can use emignia on most people (except those who have known her for YEARS).  
  
WEAKNESSES (OF HIS/HER POWER/S): Can only morph for about two hours before she passes out. Also her charm powers work at their own will (sometimes they will work, sometimes they won't).  
  
ALLIANCE: X-Men  
  
WOULD HE/SHE CHANGE SIDES?: Probably not...  
  
HAIR COLOR: Usually Light Brown...  
  
HAIR STYLE: Curly, waist-length, but it's usually down.  
  
EYE COLOR: Blue/Green (changes with the background).  
  
WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE: Sort of round shape face (think Spanish), slender (that's the right word, right? Slender, slim figure, not fat, but not sickly skinny? My sister is threatening me with a frying pan here...), a small nose, olive colored skin, and she's average height. She has a tattoo on her left hand.  
  
CLOTHING: (3 OUTFITS) - (1)Black T-shirt, blue jeans, red bomber (WWII jacket), and black hiking boots. (2) Wind Pants, halter top, and runners. (3)Short-sleeve shirt with it saying something (i.e. BRAT, MVP, Princess, etc...), blue "flare" jeans, and high heels. (I'm not good at clothing, so sorry. It gives you a good reason to send people shopping...*sweats*)  
  
ACCESORIES: With all outfits: Her skitt (a piece of leather that covers the wrist and top of her hand.) and her necklace (a silver rose). Also, she has a pair of gold hoops for special occasion.  
  
PIJAMAS: A large Blue T-shirt and blue wind pants that she refuses to go outside in...She also has tiger slippers.  
  
BATHINGSUIT : A one-piece, slender looking black bathing suit, that has two vertical stripes in light blue and white going down the sides. (That's what my sister in wearing and she's heading to the pool.)  
  
LIKES/DESLIKES: She likes cooking, reading, playing guitar, singing, riding her bike, roller blading, swimming, and trying new things (i.e. whitewater rafting). She likes almost any type of food, desert, or candy. She listens to almost any type of music, and likes Jaguars (the cats), and cute boys (no girl is immune to cute boys). She dislikes sitting doing nothing, Logan's training sessions, cleaning, people who are over exaggerated (I.E.THE ANNOYING KIND LIKE JOCKS), bullies, and not being trusted (that hurts her). She dislikes gruel (have it for 13 years and you'll see why), cussing (to a large extent), and people who hurt those who are close to her.  
  
PERSONALITY:( PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE):Jenn is a tomboy through and through. She can take on anything a guy could and is willing to show her skills despite the fact that she is rather modest and tends to keep to herself rather than brag. She is very open about her feelings even to strangers, often leaving her open for an emotional attack. She often likes to play the mother/sister/buddy figure. She is very caring and compassionate about things that effect her friends. She's also very loyal to those she's close to. While she can talk to anyone, she usually remains quiet listening rather than judging. The only people she really talks to is Kurt and Katie. She's willing to help anyone and is extremely loyal and very determined about whatever she does. She never gives up easily. She is not above pulling pranks and playing jokes. She can take anything that's dished out at her too, laughing at every joke and quietly plotting her revenge. Note: DO NOT HURT HER CLOSE FRIENDS. She will come back with vengeance and you will wish you were never born. She'll lose it once in awhile, but that's only once in a blue moon. She is not afraid of trying new things either. After 14 years of living with nuns, you'd be ready to cut loose and cause a little mischief yourself...Since she plays buddy a lot, this sometimes leaves her out and she feels depressed. One more good reason to have a boyfriend... LOVE INTEREST: None yet...She has a crush on a certain blue elf, but she's just a bit shy about it...so she acts like a buddy there for him...like when his heart gets broken...(I know, I know, just a bit sappy, but oh well. It's a start...) Note: Again, she has no control over her charm powers, so this gets her into some trouble...PLEASE HELP!!!....  
  
HISTORY: When Jenn was an infant her parents died a mysterious death. Jenn of the only other living relative that was known at the time so she was sent to live with her Uncle Pablo, who was a father at a Catholic church. He was usually much too busy for her, so he left her with the nuns of the church and the reverend mother, Concheata, became her godmother. Jenny grew up living like a nun, but tried in every way possible to be unladylike and as much of a tomboy as she possibly could. This often got her lectures by the nuns. Then came the day that her powers developed (see below) and her uncle found out. He was anti-mutant all the way, but he still cared about her, so he gave her 24 hours to clear out rather then killing her. Concheata then took care of Jenn as she had for the last 13 1/2 years, so she booked Jenn a flight to the USA and arranged to have her live with the American nuns. Since she knew no English at the time, the nuns taught her and she was able to attend Bayville High the following year.  
  
HOW THET DESCOVERED THEIR POWERS?: Jenn was sitting on a wall while she was trying to reach an apple. While reaching for the apple she felt a pain in her chest. She sort of passed out as she felt herself change. She woke up and her Godmother Concheata, the mother nun, was yelling happily while the rest of the nuns were upset and yelling about how she "turned into a boy!" When she looked into the mirror, she was a boy with extremely long arms...She stayed in her room until she changed back. WHO DESCOVERED THEM?: THEY DID OR SOMEONE ELSE?): How could she? She had passed out...Concheata found her, and her Uncle found out...  
  
FAMILY: Parents: Deceased; Uncle Pablo; Godmother: Concheata; Unknown siblings.  
  
HOW IS THEIR RELATIONSHIP WITH THEM?: While she never saw her uncle they still cared about each other, but it was not a kind relationship after she discovered her powers. Concheata was another story. It just proved that they have a "mother-daughter" bond that refuses to be broken.  
  
HOW DID THEY REACTED WHEN THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT THEIR SON7DUAGHTER´S POWER?: Jenn's parents were killed while she was very young, so she lived with her uncle, who was part of a group called the AMR (Anti-Mutant Regiment) so he was...less than happy about it...at least he gave her 24 hours to leave...Her godmother Concheata was esstatic. She loved Jenn and thought it was just one more of her talents... HOW DID THEY ARRAIVED TO BAYVILLE?: Her God mother sent her to the USA on a "Nun Exchange Program" or NEP.  
  
WHO FOUND THEM THERE?: (CEREBRO, AN X-MEN (WHO) OR A BROTHERHOOD MEMBER?) Kurt. He was playing around in the park when he broke his holowatch and was seen by Jenn. When he started to panic Jenn's charm wouldn't work (it has a mind of it's own) so she showed him that she was a mutant too by morphing into him. He was impressed and she took him home by disguise (as a ring master). A week later Kurt (with a new holowatch) invited her to come meet some friends of his...and to meet Professor Xavier.  
  
ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD KNOW?: Kurt is her best friend and you can often find her morphed into something similar to Kurt to make him feel better. Also, when she gets upset, she looses focus and can't understand English until she calms down. Music often reflects her feelings, so listen to what she's playing.  
  
  
  
-NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND): Allison O'Donnell  
  
-ANY NICK NAME?: Ally  
  
-GENDER: Female  
  
-AGE:15  
  
-GRADE:9  
  
-BIRTHDAY:Nov.6, 1987  
  
-BIRTH PLACE: Westchester, N.Y.  
  
-CODENAME: Thorn  
  
-POWER: can control and manipulate plant life to help her. -  
  
STRENGHT (OF HIS/HER POWER/S: can create massive vines that will insnare opponent  
  
-WEAKNESSES (OF HIS/HER POWER/S)sometimes she calls upon to many vines for her to control:  
  
-ALLIANCE: Brotherhood  
  
-WOULD HE/SHE CHANGE SIDES?: No  
  
-HAIR COLOR: Dark brown with natural highlights  
  
-HAIR STYLE: long ponytail or long braid  
  
-EYE COLOR: Green  
  
-WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE: She is 5'7 with a slender build. small ears, normal nose, she has a tan  
  
-CLOTHING: (3 OUTFITS)pink tee with chibis people loose baggie pants and blue Adidas. red shirt with black mesh over top with blue bellbottoms and black boots. striped sweater with a knit skirt to mid thigh. black lace up boots  
  
-ACCESORIES: 3 holes in each ear. like to wear old jewelry she collects a lot of old pins and stuff  
  
-PIJAMAS: blue shorts and short sleeve with monkeys on it - - BATHINGSUIT : doesn't matter you can pick  
  
-LIKES/DESLIKES: she is really artsy and creative. she tries new thing whenever possible. collects old jewelry and of course she likes flowers. also into cooking( although not all her attempts aren't always successful  
  
-PERSONALITY: she generally sweet and kind but a quick temper and she is close to all her friends.  
  
-LOVE INTEREST : Kurt cause u gotta love the fuzzy man  
  
-WHO DESCOVERED THEM?: THEY DID OR SOMEONE ELSE? ) first discovered her powers when she was 10.at her friends birthday party a mean kid ripped up her present and she wrapped him up in vines. no one wanted to associate with her except for her grandmother( her parents died when she was 3-)  
  
HOW DID THEY ARRAIVED TO BAYVILLE?: her grandmother became sick and when she died he went to go visit an old friend named Lance who was a mutant like her. Xavier tried to get her to join the x- men but she wouldn't betray her friends. she thinks kitty rouge and Kurt are okay to. she's just fun to be around. on her first day she wants the brotherhood to like her so she tries to cook but the only one who eats it is Fred.  
  
  
  
True Name: Casper Geoffry Soltis  
  
Alias: Belphegor-[Bell-fe-gor] (Demon of Vanity and Sloth for all you Nondemonologists)  
  
Age: 16 eternally  
  
Race: white  
  
Birthplace: Tombstone A.Z.  
  
Powers: The ability to change shape for a short time, can shift from DCverse to Marvelverse usually to beat the "hell" out of some pansy, the ability to conjure skull shaped fireballs in his hands and throw them at an incredible speed roughly 666 miles per hour, lastly can summon and use demons to his will (hell hounds, inccubi and succubi, and informants of hell).x.x.x.  
  
Limitations: In the presence of a true holy spirit free of all major sins he must revert to his natural form and cannot use his powers unless its to try and tempt the being with Vanity or Sloth.x.x.x.  
  
Alignment: Initially evil, helps out who can help him the most, usually its the X-men or Avengers has been know to beat the "hell" out of Superman, Flash, and Green Lantern Stupid DC pansies anywayz x.x.x.  
  
Origin: Born a Southern Baptists son was kicked out of the house after his dad found an extensive collection of Black Sabbath, Anno Demonicus, and Vanilla Ice records. Discovered his power of shape changing while in school trying to hide from you standard peabrained jock. He then summoned the real Belphegor who took a liking to Casper and gave him certain powers for his eternal service in the Battle of Heaven and Hell, but lately the REAL Belphegor has been to busy to really notice what Casper has been up to x.x.x.  
  
Appearance: Real: After the deal with BELPHEGOR, Belphegor became a twisted form of his previous self mostly appearing as your usual pimplyfaced skinny deathmetal rocker, brown eyes long faced, long greasy black hair small horns protruding from his forehead x.x.x.  
  
Created: Strikingly handsome black hair with white tips occasionally spiked, usually slicked back in a 40's style, yellow eyes with a black ring around them, black goatee, 6 foot 4 inches, 195lbs, skinny muscular build, Occasionally assuming the form of James Cagney x.x.x.  
  
Street Clothes: White Zoot Suit with Black Pin Stripes, long sliver wallet chain that goes to his ankle, always with a tiparillo in the corner of his mouth and a flask of yeagermeister in his pocket, shoes are spats or black chuck taylors high tops x.x.x.  
  
Uniform: Same as street clothes  
  
Personality: Of course extremely vain, smooth talker, usually seen at clubs with a couple girls on his arms, has a sarcastic ring to every sentence, never uses contractions or shortened words generally hates all do gooders unless he thinks he can get with a girl x.x.x  
  
How he arrived in Bayville: He heard rumors of some hot girls(rouge, kitty, jean) at Xaviers school while in New York so he decided to check it out and was caught in the middle of a battle and later decided he could use some schoolin.  
  
Love Interest: none at the moment but he's hoping for some action at the school.  
  
NAME: (FIRST AND SECOND): Allison Irwin  
  
-ANY NICK NAME?: Ally, All, Irwin  
  
-GENDER: female  
  
-AGE: 15  
  
-GRADE: freshmen  
  
-BIRTHDAY: January 26  
  
-BIRTH PLACE: Minneapolis  
  
-CODENAME: Mist (sorry I couldn't think of something better)  
  
-POWER: she can make her self invisible  
  
-STRENGHT (OF HIS/HER POWER/S: she can make herself invisible, you can imagine it's vantages.  
  
-WEAKNESSES (OF HIS/HER POWER/S): She can't be invisible for more than an hour cause she'll pass out or maybe disappear for ever.  
  
-ALLIANCE: X-men  
  
-WOULD HE/SHE CHANGE SIDES?: no  
  
-HAIR COLOR: Dark brown and she has violet streaks  
  
-HAIR STYLE: loose and short ( up to the shoulders) with tips flipped up and some flipped down.  
  
-EYE COLOR: Dark brown -WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE: she's round faced , and have a squared chin, she's got plump lips, and big eyes. Her nose is a bit narrow and short. -CLOTHING: (3 OUTFITS) long sleeved yellow t-shirt, with black baggy jeans and old looking black and white sneakers. Dark green ¾ t-shirt with a middle long dark brown jean skirt and black sandals. Yellow Spaghetti straps shirt, with dark faded jeans, and black and white sneakers  
  
-ACCESORIES: with all: a golden ring given to her by her mother. Silver ear rings in a rose form.  
  
-PIJAMAS: white t-shirt with blue collar and a blue flower in the middle, and blue shorts.  
  
-BATHINGSUIT : orange triangle top style bikini  
  
-LIKES/DESLIKES: she likes cooking, eating and sleeping. she hates perfect people, so she doesn't like jean much. She hates jocks and mean people.  
  
-PERSONALITY:( PLEASE BE REALLY DESCRIPTIVE): she's a shy person in every aspect. So she's really quiet and that stops her from saying what she really feels, although she's really mature. The only ones she's really bonded to are Kurt, Kate and Jennifer.  
  
-LOVE INTEREST: she think many guys at school are cute, but she's deeply in love with Kurt ( I know there are many characters that are in love with Kurt, hey better for him)  
  
-HISTORY: her story is not tragic at all. She never met her real father, so she lived with her mother. Her mother had to move to Bayville to work, so she went with her. When she arrived Bayville high, she met Rouge in her drama class and accidentally rouge touched her and became invisible, so after some time she went to the mutant manor.  
  
-HOW THET DESCOVERED THEIR POWERS?: see history  
  
-WHO DESCOVERED THEM?: see history  
  
-FAMILY: mum ( Michelle), little brother (Arnold)  
  
-HOW DID THEY ARRAIVED TO BAYVILLE?: see history  
  
-WHO FOUND THEM THERE?: (CEREBRO, AN X-MEN (WHO) OR A BROTHERHOOD MEMBER?): Rouge  
  
-ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD KNOW?: I've noticed that other character is named Allison as well, I don't mind, but if it's to much trouble for the story...ok bye.  
  
  
  
A/N: This are them for now, there are some people that had send me characters I have some questions I have to ask them before posting their character , so if your character is not here don't worry, it may appear in my next update. Also I need characters for the brotherhood, till now I've got 2 girls, I need boys to. That's it for now thanks bye! 


End file.
